FIAT LUX
by thejunkeymonkey
Summary: In which the King of England accidentally falls in love with the dark horse of the Seymour family instead of the golden child. Starts 1x03/2x01.
1. I NE TE QUAESIVERIS EXTRA

Summary: For most of her life, Elizabeth "Beth" Seymour lived in the shadow of her sister, Jane. As it should have been. Jane was the older sister, and until she was married, Beth's happiness was not of significance.

However, it appeared as though everywhere Beth went trouble followed. The worst, but the best thing that could have happened to the younger Seymour daughter was the King taking an interest of her after the pageant for the Spanish envoys.

After being forced from court by her parents, the King lost his sights over her, but he never forgot about her.

Over the next 8 years, Beth would grow up along the countryside, learning her academic and household duties. Hopefully, they would now be put into good use as she would return to court betrothed.

Once rumors began of the King tiring of Queen Anne, the Seymours set in motion the plan for Jane to become Queen. All without considering the King's and Beth's feelings for each other.

Who knows? May be being the forgotten child was not the worst position to be in after all.

_**AN:**_ Elizabeth Seymour in the story was born, April 21st, 1510  
Jessica Brown Findlay **_as_** Elizabeth Seymour

* * *

**_Do Not Seek Outside Yourself_**

_June 1526, Whitehall Palace_

**"OH, THIS IS ALL SO EXCITING!"**Oh, this is all so very exciting!" A wild haired red head gasped in excitement, "Can't you believe it, Beth?"

"No, there is nothing to believe when we are not the main attraction," While the darker haired girl, also masked, dryly stated.

"Oh Beth, don't be so frank. At least you present here today. We all know that if your angelic sister hadn't caught the sweat then you would be at Wulfhall cultivating your skills of knitting." Mary Norris was right.

As the ladies of sin were in the hallway waiting to appear in the pageant for the Spanish envoys, the dear friend of Elizabeth, or Beth, Seymour reminded her friend that if it wasn't for her sister Jane catching the sweat then Beth would never have the opportunity to be a part of the pageant, let alone, be at court.

"Alright ladies, ready?" Master Cornish in all his majestic and somewhat ridiculous glory whispered to the ladies in black. The resounding squeals gave the Master of Dance the answer he was looking for, "Shall we?"

Naturally, when the ladies of sin went out onto the platform the crowd made noises of dissent. That did not bother ladies of black, being good was quite a bore anyways.

Once the ladies stood their positions, with Jane Parker as Jealousy, Mary as Scorn, and Beth as Danger all three in the middle, Master Cornish appeared flinging his flimsy sword, in his obscene red cape, fake gold crown, and mask, with the masked noble men following in suite.

"As ardent desire, I demand you to release your prisoners." Cornish began to speak.

"As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desires." Mary was the first lady of sin to speak out.

As planned, Master Cornish defended the lords, "These men are noble lords."

"No, they're just men dressed up." Beth rebutted, stating the obvious.

"I'll say it again. Release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly."

"Never." Jane once again refused the noblemen entry.

"Then you give us no choice but to attack and breach your defenses."

Beth turned to her friend, to which they shared a smirk, and saucily replied, "No knight shall ever breach mine." The crowd laughed. Beth feeling empowered by the chuckles of the crowd winked.

"Lady, Desire overcomes all. Attack!" Cornish signaled for the men to get their assigned graces, leaving the ladies of sin to part.

While the masked ladies in black stood with the crowd, Mary turned to her friend expectedly, "Beth, so are you attending the festivities tonight or what?"

"You know she would never, dear Mary." Jane mocked her peer, with a smug smirk on her face.

Beth rolled her eyes, but still maintaining her smile, "I'll find a way, I always do. Let's just hope you're not drunk enough to forget your dance partners."

Mary grinned happily, "Alright, be there by 8. And don't forget your wig."

* * *

And she was, in a grand silver blonde wig, in the French fashion. By the time Beth Seymour arrived at the lower hall party, most attendees were drunk off their asses. It consisted of primarily of the ladies of sin, chambermaids, the King's privy chamber-men, and young noblemen.

"Ah, there she is." A very drunk Mary, in a wig made in extension of her fiery hair, joyously hugged an overwhelmed Beth, "I thought you were going to prove Jane right and not show."

"You'd know I'd never miss an opportunity to prove the self-righteous wench wrong." As one could see, the two did not get along.

The youngest Norris sibling burst into fits of giggles while leading Beth to a table full of cards towards the end of the hall, "Well, come sit. Here are some people I would like you to meet. Beth here is Sir Anthony Knivert, William Compton, and my dear brother Henry Norris."

"Nice to see you again Beth." Henry was the first to greet his sister's friend.

"Beth is a master of cards," Mary claimed.

"Really?" William Compton, the oldest man, sat up in interest.

"Pope Joan is my specialty." Beth declared.

"Alright then, let us play, shall we?" Anthony Knivert proceeded to shuffle the cards.

* * *

Anthony Knivert whistled in defeat.

"So Anthony why don't we play drunk? Because we lose all our money, that's why." Compton hit his ashamed friend on the back of the head.

"My lady you have robbed us." Henry Norris muttered with his head in his hands.

"What is going on here?" A commanding voice boomed throughout the room.

Suddenly, everyone seized and the music and dancing stopped to find the King at the entrance. They all bowed and curtsied.

The King proceeded to walk into the poorly lit room to discover his entourage, with the exception of Brandon, playing cards with a dark-haired beauty seated at the head of their table.

"Norris, Knivert, Compton." The king greeted his men.

"You're majesty." They all replied in resounding defeat.

Noticing their depressed tones, the monarch put more focus onto the lady at the head of the table, with maple brown hair, "What do we have here?"

"Dear Anthony here lost us all our money, that's all," William replied in distress.

"To you, I presume?" With the mischievous glint in his eyes Beth shifted uncomfortably in her seated and became wary of the handsome, but married man.

However, Mary was too far gone to care, "Your Majesty, this is Elizabeth Seymour."

The king's interest perked up, "Your father is Sir John, no?"

"Yes, your majesty." The king rejoiced in hearing the mysterious girl's husky voice.

While the other men at the table groaned, "Oh don't get him going about the Battle of Bosworth." Beth failed to hide her laughter at Knivert's joke.

"Alright, I won't" He once again turned his attention on Beth, "But your father saved my life."

"Shall I sit?" He asked maintaining eye contact with Beth.

"I shouldn't keep my king from the ability to sit."

As he sat down he asked, "Were you ladies at the pageant?"

Mary answered bluntly, "Yes you're majesty, but we weren't as noticeable as those bloody graces."

"Well, I think being graceful is overrated anyway." Beth grinned, "Dear Mary here was Lady Scorn, while I was Lady Danger."

"Ah, how should I forget, "No man shall ever breach mine?" Henry recited her lines.

The Seymour girl blushed and fought a proud grin, "Well how else shall us ladies stay maidens, your majesty?" She popped a grape in her mouth.

Compton and Norris could tell from the heated look their King was giving the charismatic beauty he would probably bed her by the end of the night.

"I like you," Knivert pointed an approving finger at her.

"Even after I took all your money?"

The men laughed, the King clapped his hands together, "Well then, we should get it back gentlemen." The King winked at Beth, which she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

2 hours later and the party had ended. The King insisted everyone, but Beth, leave to get back a small portion of the money he had lost. Everyone knew that there was more. By now, the King had made no secret for his desire of the dark-haired beauty. The youngest Seymour daughter had a wit to match her incredible beauty, which could not be said for many of the other ladies at court.

"You're majesty I have won again. What more can you give me?" The slightly intoxicated girl giggled in content, as she clumsily began to rise and in preparation to leave.

While the King made a noise, "I want to offer you something, Beth."

Beth steadied and positioned herself on the column behind her and looked up in anticipation, "And what shall that be, your majesty?"

"Become my mistress."

"You mean, become _a_ mistress, your Majesty. There's no need to make me feel anyone special than I already feel." The girl corrected sarcastically.

Beth scoffed as she continued, "And what are you willing to offer me in order to have me, your majesty?"

"Well, anything a man can offer a woman." Henry rose from the chair and began stalking toward the dark-haired beauty.

Beth crossed her arms, "But that's just it, you're majesty-"

He got closer, "Call me Henry."

Beth just tilted her head at the determined man and gave him a dazzling sarcastic smile, "Alright, Henry. You're not just any man, you're the King of England. You could give me anything. If you really wanted to, you could make me Queen."

Henry paused for a moment and his eyes darkened, the beauty before him was provoking him and he did not know whether it enticed him more, or angered him, so he ignored her telling statement, "If I were to have you, sweet lady" Henry got right before her, "I'd give you companionship, passion, power, protection, and love."

Beth scoffed, and the King's eyes narrowed believing his speech was pretty good, they worked most of the time, "For a woman, love doesn't exist."

The normally impulsive King was surprised at how composed he was being, especially with how infuriating the lady was before him, "Really?"

Their lips brushed, "Yes, really."

"Beth? Beth?" Mary's worried voice called out for her friend, while the pair remained in their intense position.

"Bloody hell, Elizabeth. Where are you-Oh, your Majesty." The loud Norris stormed into the poorly lit hall, shocked to find the pair in such an embrace.

Beth was the first to be lifted from her daze, "Yes, Mary?"

"Umm, your father has been looking for you and I told him that you were still playing cards with his majesty..." Mary's voice died down as she realized the predicament she had put her friend in.

Beth's heart sank, whatever remaining time she had left at court would be her final time at court. But to keep the King from seeing her sorrowful expression she straightened up and said in an emotionless cheerful voice, "Very well then, it seems that our time has been cut short, your Majesty." Beth took a step forward, but the King seized her right arm,

"When shall I see you again?"

Elizabeth's brows narrowed in confusion and disbelief but smiled nonetheless, "Never, never again." Beth tugged her arm from the King's tight grasp and went to meet her friend at the entrance, never looking back.

* * *

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of importance." Now the Beth was in her family's chambers, she was being questioned by not only her father, Sir John Seymour but her pain-in-the-ass of an older brother, Edward.

"Elizabeth Seymour, for all that is holy and good, I will not ask you again, what did the king say?" John pressed his stubborn daughter.

"He wanted me to become a mistress, offering me love, money, power, and companionship," Beth revealed.

"What else?" John knew his daughter well.

"Then when I was leaving he asked me when he would see me again, and I replied with never."  
"At least you still have some integrity left in you." Edward took the chance to insult his sister.

Beth glared. "Edward." John reprimanded his protegee of a son.

"Sorry father." Unsurprisingly, the eldest Seymour only apologized to his father.

In frustration the patriarch of the family walked back and forth across the chamber, "My God Elizabeth, why would you put us in such a predicament. I knew you should have never taken part in the pageant. You do realize that since you have rejected the King he will not stop until he has you?"

Beth remained silent as tears built up in her eyes.

"And with a mouth like yours, he's sure to have his fun with you."

"What'll we do now father?" Edward asked.

"Yes father, what are you going to do now?" Beth dared her father.

"You are going home Elizabeth. You'll stay there until you learn your domestic duties. Jane will become a lady-in-waiting to the Queen after she has recovered from the sweat. And if you earn a quarter of the grace that Jane has then I know that I have done something right with you. You'll probably never go to court until you're married."

"Father, that'll take years!" The youngest child shouted in fear.

"Exactly."

"Father!"

"Off to bed, you'll have quite a journey to get home." John would hear no more.

Beth tired and humiliated left the main room with tears of anger and frustration streaming down her face.

"Father, wouldn't it have been beneficial for us to have Beth hold the King's interest? You know people at court are noticing how the Queen will not produce any heirs." Edward suggested the possibility of a potential relationship between his sister and his majesty.

"What are you suggesting, Edward?" The stressed father picked up his hands from his head, "Queen Katherine is a just and righteous queen loved by the entire country. God help the woman who tries to take her place."

"Yes, but she's still an old hag that cannot produce a male heir." Edward directly stated the truth.

"Careful now."

"If Beth was to keep the King's interest long enough for him to marry her and for her to keep her maidenhead. The King would divorce Katherine, marry Beth, and you have a daughter who is the Queen of England." Edward proposed the perfectly life-changing idea as if he had been planning it for years.

"Yes, yes." John thought for a moment at such a possibility, "Probably a daughter, just not Elizabeth."

* * *

_Hello Everyone! Welcome to Fiat Lux! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you want, please check out my out H. VIII x OC Fic!_

_not edited_

_word count_: 2220 words

_**Comment, Fav, Follow, Review!**_


	2. II GRATA DOMUM

_**Welcome Home**_

_Fall 1532, Wulfhall_

**BETH WAS PUZZLED.**

Over the last few years, the 22-year-old had grown accustomed to living a confined life at Wulfhall.

Learning to dance with Jane, hunt with Thomas, read and write with Edward, and be the head of a household with Mama, Elizabeth Seymour had become quite the lady.

She even managed to make a close friend while being shut away from the rest of civilization. Of course, said friend fell in love with Beth's sweet elder sister.

However, due to the bright future that was destined for Jane Seymour, the suitor had to settle for the younger daughter.

As the understandably platonic relationship grew, it was inevitable that one would grow feelings. Unfortunately, Beth fell in love with the charming man. Beth fell in love with the man who's heart longed for her sister's. Beth fell in love with Gregory Cromwell.

It was to Beth's bewilderment that she was standing amongst her family, in their grand hall, being given a proposal of marriage to her best friend—who made it clear he would never fall in love with her.

"What do you say, Beth, will do me the honor of becoming my future wife?" The Cromwell heir was earnestly kneeling down before Beth.

"I, uh, umm."

The youngest Seymour was not really good at hiding her feelings. However, Beth was aware of the fact that she was making the situation more painful but waiting. By this time, the normally joyous Jane ran away in hysterics because the love of her life wanted to marry her sister and everyone else was getting impatient.

"Come on, Lizzie, what's the wait? We all know you've been waiting for this moment practically for your entire life." The wilder Seymour brother, Thomas, teased his oddly speechless sister.

"Quite now, Edward, your sister's just overwhelmed at the moment." Margery, the matriarch of the Seymour's, defended her youngest child.

"Yes. Yes, Gregory Cromwell. I will make you a miserable oaf by marrying you."

A series of cheers and congratulations were made once the unpredictable daughter gave a favorable response.

"Thank you, Beth." Gregory rose and kissed Beth's hand.

However, Beth was not assumed, "Are you bloody joking?" She moved away from his grasp and towards the table for some ale.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Asked the wrong sister to marry you, you knob."

Gregory scoffed, "As if this did not aid the both of us, Beth. Your parents would still be hounding you and my father was keeping my inheritance if I did not make a move soon."

"What of Jane?"

"Jane? She refused me, Beth. Her dramatic sobs were just for show."

"You and I both know that is not the truth, Gregory."

"Well, you ought to be happy, Beth." Gregory bit back, "If not me then who else would have you?"

The annoyed man took the ale out of his betrothed's hand for himself. Leaving Beth offended and appalled by his comment.

"Shut your mouth Elizabeth, or you will bound to catch flies." John Seymour appeared next to his normally ardent daughter.

"Are you not going to congratulate me, papa?" Beth looked at her father with a sarcastic smirk.

"For something that should have been done already?"

Beth shouldn't have been surprised at her father's comment, "Well we all can't be Jane can we, Papa?"

"I did not come over to talk about your sister. You are to head to court tomorrow."

Beth looked to her father with wide eyes, "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"If you want your union to be recognized by the King you ought to get accustomed to life at court sooner rather than later. Besides, with the King taking the court to Paris, it is better for you to get into Lady Anne's good grace now."

"Yes, of course, Papa."

* * *

_Fall 1523, Greenwich Palace_

"So, my love. When are we to meet his majesty?" By the following evening, Beth and Gregory had settled at court and were already being thrust into court life. Similar to most nights, there was a party tonight, which gave the newly official couple time to meet some people.

He smiled and shook his head at his deriding betrothed, "Hmmm, as of this moment."

"Rushing to marry me? I was not aware of how special I was." Beth grinned as her and Gregory were walking on the sides of the dance floor.

"Oh self-flattery does not suit you, Beth."

"Ha, you wish. I haven't even gotten the chance to meet other courtiers. Bloody hell, how else am I supposed to keep myself entertained? Or yet, find myself a richer match."

"Good luck with that. Half of the men at court present are new men and opportunists."

"There's always the King."

"Beth..."

"You're right, you're right. I reach too high. But, how's your father."

"You're a shameless wench." He pinched her.

Beth could not keep herself from boisterous laughter, "Please, why have the seed when you can have crop?"

He turns to face her and smirks in a face, "Wait here." And he proceeded to give her a light kiss on her nose.

Although Beth knew it was for show, she could help but skip a beat whenever Gregory would give her a pinch of affection.

* * *

"Ah, Sir Gregory!" The king and Anne warmly welcomed Gregory as he bowed before them.

"You're majesty, Lady Anne."

"You've been a busy man, Cromwell."

"Yes, you're majesty."

"Congratulations are in order. The lady must be special for you to want to settle down."

"She's, uh, quite the lass. That'll I'll say." Those were the nicest words Gregory could find for his betrothed at the moment.

"Well, we cannot wait to meet her."

"Actually if you don't mind I'll present her to you right now." Gregory turns around and signals for Elizabeth Seymour to come forward.

A chestnut-haired girl began walking toward the trio in a nonchalant manner. From what Anne could see the girl was handsome, self-assured, and young. Qualities Henry was fond of in Anne and was generally fond of in women.

"Sweetheart." Gregory kisses the lady's hand.

"Thought you'd keep me waiting forever." Beth greets her betrothed in typical Beth fashion.

"You're majesty let me introduce my beloved fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Seymour."

The mysterious, yet familiar husky-voiced brunette curtsied before the important couple. Beth knew that the King would recognize her the minute she opened her mouth. She just didn't expect him to be keeping his gaze on her for so long. Unfortunately, the other two could sense the tension as well.

"Lady Seymour welcome to court." Anne, although jealous of the way Henry was looking at the Seymour girl, had to bring his attention back to her somehow, "Forgive his majesty, there is a lot on his mind as of late."

The king was in some ways conflicted. He was in love with Anne and so desperately wanted to begin a new life with her. However, seeing the temptress that practically ran away from all those years ago did not stop him from feeling a bit of joy.

"Lady Seymour, welcome back to court." The king said.

Beth was relieved that his majesty acknowledged their last meeting as it would have been a pain to have Anne Boleyn wondering why the king would look at her as some longtime mistress.

"Glad to be back you're majesty." Beth finally looked up with a saucy grin on her face.

Meeting the king's eyes made her heart beat a little faster, as the same thing could be the same for his majesty. Luckily, for Beth, she was a master at hiding her emotions. And could easily turn her attention back to Anne Boleyn as she began to speak.

"You two have met?" The Boleyn mistress masked her concern with feigned curiosity.

"Mistress Seymour and I meet at the Pageant for the Spanish Envoys, sweetheart." The king brought up Anne's hand to kiss, "The pageant where we meet."

The lovesick expression on Anne's face almost caused Beth to laugh. One thing she was beginning to notice about his majesty was that he could have you eating out of his hand with his words in seconds. Either way, she was already a fool for falling in love with the man that was in love with her sister. She just wanted to make sure that she didn't do it again.

"Mistress Seymour," Anne was back to her haughty self, "His majesty has decided to honor me by presenting me and having our union be recognized by King Francis."

"What an honor, my lady." Gregory had to pinch his fiancé's side by the way she was starting up again. Not that his majesty seemed to mind her jest.

Anne couldn't believe the amused expression on Henry's face, "Well, I am short one lady-in-waiting, and as his majesty's fiancé I am in need of more ladies-in-waiting's that come from noble families like the Seymour's."

"I didn't know that your family was so fond of mine, my lady." Beth's smirk became bigger as everyone knew that the Boleyn's and Seymour's despised each other, "Well if my lady insists, my honored that I will be a lady-in-waiting to the future Queen of England."

"Mistress Seymour," Anne said, dismissing the couple.

"Lady Boleyn. Your majesty." Beth and Gregory curtsied and bowed to their sovereigns and left.

* * *

"It's been a long day, I shall be off to bed." Once Beth and Gregory got to their join rooms, Elizabeth tried to avoid talking about the King, but she knew of the slim chance she had. Fortune was not on her side.

"Ah, ah, ah. No, you don't." Gregory pulled Beth back and sat her on his bed, "So you and his majesty, huh? Why didn't I know this? Could've made him jealous."

"In hopes of him falling in love with me and Jane having you back?"

"Don't be so frank Elizabeth, I just desire to aid my dear friend in getting what she deserves."

"I hope you are not mistaking me for one of these halfwitted ladies at court, Gregory. You more than anyone else knows the King's antics as well as Anne Boleyn's. I am a girl that had a brief encounter with him years ago and you think he will leave me for a woman he has divided a country for?" Beth rose up from the bed and began to head to her chamber.

"Beth, Lizzie, Elizabeth Seymour," He pulls her towards him, "From the way his majesty looked at you, you're not just some girl. Whatever brief encounter you ever had made an impact. Bloody hell, if I wasn't in love with your sister, maybe we would actually stand a chance."

"Don't say things like that to me, Gregory. There's only so much my fragile heart can take." Beth said, which may have come off as a joke but in her heart knew was the truth.

"Beth I am being serious for once. Take this as you will, but I would never lie to you. Henry Tudor, the King of England, is besotted by you. There has yet to be a woman to make him sway from Anne Boleyn the way you have tonight."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Do nothing."

Beth rolled her eyes at the simplicity of her betrothed's statement.

"Honestly, don't entertain the King, or sway the King. As long as you continue to be yourself he'll come to you. Who you really need as an ally is Anne."

"She bloody hates me, Greg."

"Exactly. If you become a genuine confidant of hers how can she accuse you of seducing the King?"

The unsure Seymour began to look at her betrothed suspiciously, "How can you be so sure?"

"The king may be attracted to Anne for her stubbornness, but it is the promise of a son that is keeping him with her. The king is attracted to you, that is not to be denied. As long as you continue to be yourself, you can lure him in, and make sure he never looks back."

* * *

_not edited_

_word count: 2205 words_

_**Comment, Add, Vote, Review!**_


	3. III PAX VOBISCUM

**Peace be with You**

_October 1532, Whitehall_

**"YOUR GRACE."** The proud Thomas Boleyn arrived in his daughter's refurnished chamber as he had just come from meeting with the French Ambassador and needed to update his daughter.

"Papa," he kissed her hand, "is our trip to Paris all well?"

"Yes, you know how diplomacy with the French works. Unfortunately, his sister, Marguerite and Queen Claude will not be in attendance."

"Why?" Anne's face etched with concern.

"As they themselves are royalty they cannot recognize you as Katherine of Aragon's replacement."

"Hmm." Anne huffed in response and crossed her arms.

"But how are you, sweetheart, you must be preparing for your coronation?"

"Yes, yes."

"But..."

"But?"

"What can you tell me of the Seymours?"

"Is that what you have been plaguing your mind with? An insignificant lower house?" Thomas wanted to laugh, but by the way, his daughter was looking at him, he could tell that she was in no laughing state.

"The Seymours are an old and interesting family. Sir John fought beside the king during his French campaign. He also has three sons, Henry, Edward, and Thomas. Although the eldest has not been in contact with his family for some time and chooses to live a life out in the country. I hear the Edward is steady and cold, the other rash. But both are ambitious and greedy. Though they have all been prepared to take the oath what is not yet known is how honestly and completely they have renounced the old religion. It is something we must hope, before long, to discover."

"And if we can?"

"Then the tide of their ambitions can be turned and will ebb away and we shall hear no more of them."

"But Elizabeth, what of Elizabeth?"

"Why, has the king desired to take her as his mistress?"

"No, not that."

"Anne..." Thomas was prepared to berate his daughter.

"When she was presented before the King and me, he seemed joyous to be in her presence. They could have been old lovers.

"And yet, they are not."

"No, but the king is fond of her, that I can tell."

Thomas admitted, to keep Anne from fretting, "She's not exactly her father's favorite child, to put it lightly," Anne waited for her father to continue, "She's callous, emotional, reckless, a bit unpredictable really, and a bit of a gambler as well."

"Sounds like they should have sent her to a nunnery." Anne murmured to herself.

"Why do that when she has managed to secure a betrothal with a very promising man, better her than say her sweet, pious sister. Hmm?" The cold father picked up his distressed daughter's chin.

"Yes, if you say so."

"Anne, do not fret over a silly girl. Anyone with eyes can see that she is more than happy with her betrothed. You must secure your place by giving the King a son." Thomas Boleyn then kissed his daughter's head and left her to her own devices.

Anne would be lying if she did not say she was cautious of the youngest Seymour. For, Beth was becoming everything she was not: playful, carefree, witty, and slow tempered. Even if Beth did get angry and offended, she had a good sense of humor to mask it. A mask made for a queen.

* * *

"We are to always rise before Lady Anne to make sure her apartments are clean and then sleep after she falls asleep to make sure that she is safe. All of your assignments will be on biweekly rotation. You will begin gathering Lady Anne's breakfast and dinner, cleaning the floors, and polishing her shoes. In due time you will come to meet the rest of Lady Anne's ladies along with the rest of her household." After Anne had been titled Marquess of Pembroke, her entire household was upgrading and expanding.

Now Beth was receiving her daily routine as a new lady-in-waiting.

"Do everything in your power to not attract the attention of his majesty's as you are here to serve Lady Anne," Nan and Beth stopped before the sofa in the sitting room, where Nan gathered a stack of neatly folded cream and gold embroidered gowns, "Alas, here are your three sets of clothes, two of satin and one of demask," Nan gave the fairly new lady-in-waiting her uniformed gowns. "All in the French fashion."

"Appears as though everything is in French fashion nowadays." Beth murmured the sentiment which everyone in court was feeling.

"If you'd follow me." The principal lady-in-waiting slightly smiled but proceeded to walk through the apartments. "You find yourself in an honorable position Lady Elizabeth as our Mistress has just finalized the members of her household."

"All in time for Paris?"

"All in time for her coronation." Nan clarified for the overwhelmed Seymour.

"Took them long enough." Beth sassed under her breath, but the comment was still loud enough for Nan to catch onto.

"Lady Elizabeth, this is not Wulfhall and so I suggest that from today onward you do yourself a favor and keep such comments to yourself. You must seek to represent the Lady Anne well and she can not afford her reputation to be ruined by some measly servant. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Beth gritted her teeth as she glared at the poised principal lady-in-waiting.

"Lady Anne." Nanne abruptly curtsied and Beth shorty followed in suite, "Lady Anne."

Anne had just come from receiving the Queen's crown jewels and after spending some intimate time with the king, one could finally say she was content.

Anne sauntered over to her new lady-in-waiting, "Mistress Seymour."

Beth raised her head a bit to meet Anne's eyes but then quickly looked back down, "Lady Anne."

"I trust that Nan has been a great help to you?"

"She's been a godsend, my lady." Beth used her classic dry voice to respond.

Anne turned her laugh into a grin quickly glancing at her chief lady seems to be glaring at the witty girl, "Do you dance Lady Elizabeth?"

* * *

_October 1532, Calais_

"Would your majesty care to dance." Beth boldly approached the King as his future wife and queen spoke to King Francis.

If it was not for Beth's distinct husky voice, the king would not have even given her a second glance, "Hmmm, it's been a while since I danced my lady."

"That is exactly why you should dance with me." Beth gave a dazzling smile.

Henry normally would not be this hesitant at all, but never before had women been so forward with him.

"Who am I to refuse a lady?"

The king proceeded to stand up and take Beth's hand. Everyone in the hall stopped their activities to see for whom and for what the king had risen for.

"Carry on." The king signaled the court to go about their business. Since Beth was masked and still fairly new to court, most courtiers were clueless as to who the mysterious woman was.

The only reason why Thomas Boleyn had an inclining was because of the fact that Gregory Cromwell was absent of a fiance and was wearing the smirk of an accomplished scheming father.

"Sir Gregory." The Boelyn patriarch greeted from behind the seated man.

"Your Grace." Gregory barely looked back.

"My lord, where is your lovely betrothed?"

"She is occupied with the moment."

"I hope for her sake she is not occupied with the king."

Gregory raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner, "For her sake, or for yours, your Grace? I do not wish to have this night be ruined by old, stiff men. If you trust the king you have nothing to worry about. Worry about your daughter, the high throne she may fail to keep," he took a gulp of his wine and burped, "goodnight your Grace."

"You dance well my lady." The king was genuinely enjoying his time with his spontaneous dance partner. He was not worrying himself about the French alliance, Katherine, or Thomas Wyatt.

"Just as well as I play cards, your majesty?" At the king's quick glance Beth decided to just take the compliment, "thank you, your majesty."

"Is there a reason why you desired to dance with your lord and sovereign?"

"Well, you are almost as powerful as King Francis so I will take what I can get," Henry scoffed "but truly, you looked a little lonely your majesty. I assumed you needed a friend to get you in good spirits."

"Well do you consider us to be friends, Lady Elizabeth?" The king's dark eyes began to gleam in mischief.

"I hope there shall be no issue by being so, you're majesty?"

"No, we are friends."

"Friends." Beth curtsied to the king as the dance came to an end, while still keeping eye contact.

"Lady Elizabeth."

"Your majesty."

The king kissed Beth's hand and then moved to greet a noble. Beth would not lie and say that she did not enjoy the dance that she and the king shared. If the opportunity allowed it, she would not mind dancing with him again.

* * *

**A/N**: Shorter chapter, but really needed to put this out there to move the plot! Hope you enjoyed!

_not edited_

_word count: 1534 words_

_**Comment, Follow, Favorite, Review!**_


	4. IV SIC VITA EST

_**Such is Life**_

_ January 1533, Whitehall_

**"THEY HAVE CONSUMMATED THEIR UNION ALREADY?" **In a hushed whisper, Sir Gregory Cromwell tried to keep up with the speedy lady-in-waiting through Whitehall.

"Quiet, Greg for God's sake." His chocolate haired betrothed pulled him to a corner away from the Grand Hall, "Bloody hell, yes, in Paris."

"They're yet to be married."

"Now that she's with child it proves she's fertile." Beth lamely excused the royal couple.

"Pregnant?!"

"Jesus Gregory. His Majesty and the Lady Anne have consummated their union, yes, she is now pregnant, yes." Beth tried to calm her wide-eyed friend as she made sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, it would explain why his majesty and the Lady Anne are to be married within the coming weeks," Greg informed his best friend.

"I never heard anything about it." Beth scrunched her face in surprise.

"Because you're not supposed to know anything about it, it is a private affair that my father and Brandon may only attend apart from those wrenched Boleyns."

"Can they do that?"

"When you're the King of England, you can do whatever you'd like."

A chorus of 'your majesty' suddenly began to sound the surrounding area and the seemingly feuding couple got into their respective bow and curtesy for the King and Cromwell to notice the pair and stop at them.

"Sir Gregory, Lady Seymour." The king addressed them.

"Your majesty." They said.

Once they rose, Greg acknowledged his father, "Father."

"Gregory." The pair stood in their spots expectantly. It took Cromwell a few moments to realize that everyone was awaiting him.

"My apologies your majesty," Cromwell then looked toward the young couple, "As you both may know the union between his majesty and the Lady Anne will be happening shortly. The ceremony will take place privately. As my heir and as a lady-in-waiting to her Grace his majesty would like to see you witness this sacred union." The staunch secretary finished and his majesty just hummed in compliance.

The pair looked at one another, trying to contain their smirks as they thought back to their previous conversation.

"Your majesty we would be honored to witness this great union." Greg proclaimed.

While Beth curtsied again, "Yes, your majesty we would be honored."

"Very well," Henry kept his eyes on the poised beauty. Once he noticed that she would not raise her eyes to meet his he decided to leave, "We will see you in two weeks' time." Henry looked beside his secretary, "Cromwell." And they were off.

* * *

"How is Lady Anne?" The following week, Beth was alone in Anne's chambers.

She was accompanied by her judgemental elder brother while she was tidying up the room. "Like you care, Edward."

"What? Can I not ask of the welfare of the future Queen of England who is currently carrying the future heir?" The eldest Seymour child's wolfish grin did not match his words.

Beth's lips quirked up, "Well that's just the bloody problem, isn't it? With the way she talks about the supposed son in her belly you'd believe it too?"

"What do you not believe that she'll have a son?"

Beth's eyes studied Anne's empty chambers to make sure her next words would not get her killed, "I could bloody care less what she has. I'm not confident she will. But for her sake, I hope she does."

"Don't we all? That will put the king at peace!"

"Ha," Beth scoffed, "That's exactly how we got into this mess. Anne Boleyn wants to give the King a son, not for the sake of giving the king the son and in turn securing the future of England. She believes that if she gives him a son he will remain faithful to her, forever."

"Have you been scorned, Beth?" Edward tried to jest as he had never seen his sarcastic sister appear to be this serious.

"Too many times to count. Especially how you just ate my afternoon meal. But in all seriousness, Anne Boleyn started a game she believed she could win and but how can she when she is no longer the game master?"

"Truer words have never been spoken by you, Beth."

"Am I not as usually poetic?"

"No, you are normally not as smart."

"Well, I was enough to become a witness to their wedding."

"What? Can I accompany you?"

"Oh, but of course I am but a measly lady-in-waiting."

"Beth, you know as my dear sister—"

"Lady Beth, oh, and Sir Edward," Nanne appeared in the chambers, "His majesty and her Grace have arrived back at court, can you see that the Lady Anne's bath is ready?"

"Yes, Nanne."

"Sir Edward if you do not mind, I request that you leave being that you are not a part of Lady Anne's household." The future Queen already felt uneasy with a Seymour in her household, imagine what she would do if she found two Seymours left unattended in her rooms.

Edward slightly bowed his head and then grabbed his belongings, "Yes, of course, my lady." Then he said to Beth before leaving the room entirely, "and thank you for the delicious meal."

* * *

️"Where is he? Where's Suffolk?" The two weeks had quickly arrived. Surprisingly, Anne's stomach was even beginning to show.

On the lowest floor of Greenwich, hid a chapel, where Henry, Anne, Cromwells I and II, Beth, Boleyns I and II, the eerily silent William Brereton stood before the wedding priest. Beth, the only other female in attendance and Anne's bridesmaid, was sick of this day already.

King Henry VIII on the glorious day of his second wedding day waited impatiently for the man who was supposed to be his groomsman, the Duke of Suffolk. Charles Brandon was holding everything back by 30 minutes.

Getting the Queen Consort to be ready for her secret wedding was quite awkward to say the least. Beth was essentially the only lady-in-waiting attending on Anne on this magical day and she was giving the dry-witted Seymour a headache. Between the large silent pauses to the indecisive demands, Beth wanted to rip out her lady's hair.

Thankfully, Beth was able to get Anne down the stairs looking impeccably and somewhat content. Beth excused her behavior for her pregnancy but she doubts that was it. Anne Boleyn did not like Seymour's, and Beth is a Seymour made her feel uneasy.

Finally, Suffolk arrived beside Brereton and bowed. Henry did not say anything but to let Suffolk know he was...upset, he hit him resulting in a grunt from the Brandon.

Finally, the priest could begin, "We are gathered here together, in the sight of God Almighty to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman."

* * *

️ ️ ️ _June 1533, Whitehall_

A few months had passed and it has been a week since Anne Boleyn was crowned Queen of England. She was now finally Queen in her own right. It was not without, someone attempting to kill Anne on her coronation day, Anne's astrologer confirming that the sex of the babe is a boy, and Henry establishing Anne's place as _his_ Queen.

To the observant Seymour, Anne has become a bit more tolerable but she still had her moments. Such as these,

"You will all be honorable, discreet, just and thrifty in your conduct. You will present a godly spectacle to others attend Mass daily and display a virtuous demeanor." The Queen in all her newly crowned might be lecturing her servants on how to carry themselves, "On pain of instant dismissal and banishment you must not quarrel, swear or say evil and lewd things. Nor ever behave lewdly. You will set a standard for everyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Everyone responded.

"And you, don't go to brothels." Anne crept closer to her standard bearers and emphasized to them.

Beth just could not avoid a jest to lighten the mood, "Then are we to play drafts with each other then?"

All else snickered with their heads down, including Anne, but the dutiful Queen continued her tirade, "I will keep here a copy of Tyndale's English Bible. All of you are free to read it and draw spiritual nourishment from it for the old days are gone. Everything is changed now. Thanks to His Majesty, you have all been delivered from the darkness and bondage of papal thraldom idolatry and superstition. This is a new beginning. For me. For you. And for England."

All Beth could hope for was this new start would be peaceful, although she doubted that would happen in this kingdom.

* * *

️ ️ ️ _August 1533, Greenwich_

"So are you enjoying the festivities, your majesty?" The bored and drunk Seymour lady asked Anne.

"Yes, Beth. Is there some reason why I should not?"

"I mean there is a large bump protruding your belly."

"I am carrying the future King of England."

"Ha, does not mean the pain is less burdensome. If anything the babe is an even bigger royal pain in the ass."

"Sorry your majesty, Lady Elizabeth is just drunk." the redhead sitting along with the pair, Lady Cat Rothwell, apologized for the insulate lady-in-waiting.

Anne was amused, "Leave her be Cat. So Lady Elizabeth are you saying that you yourself do not wish to experience the joys of pregnancy, birth, and motherhood?"

Beth smirked at the Queen sarcastic remark, "I'm sure your majesty can convince me otherwise."

The heavily pregnant monarch held her stomach as she howled with laughter, "You're quite a mischievous Mistress Seymour has anyone ever told you that?"

"I've never been called such a thing." Beth played coy.

Meanwhile, Henry was watching everything from above. It was nice to see his beloved laugh. Hopefully, she would allow herself to indulge in their marital affairs, despite her condition. Never mind that, if Anne was going to refuse him then he'd just have to find a mistress.

"Exquisite, isn't she?" Suffolk sneaked up beside Henry to pull him from his thoughts.

"Which one?"

Charles was not aware that the King was keeping his eye on anyone other than Eleanor Luke so he responded, "I mean, who other than Eleanor Luke has caught your eye, your majesty?"

Sounds of the pregnant Queen laughing from the table turned the men to look at the beautiful, curly-haired culprit, "Lady Seymour is quite beautiful, isn't she?"

Ah, yes. Now that Charles remembered, he recalled how his dear friend bedded one dark-chocolate haired brunette a night for three weeks in hopes of satisfying the lust the Seymour vixen had gaged in him. Her refusal and rejection had hurt his pride too much for Henry to go to Wulf Hall and request of her himself.

"Yes your majesty, shall I talk to her?"

"No, Lady Eleanor will do...for now." Henry then winked and signaled Charles to do what he's always done best.

* * *

️ ️ ️ _7 September 1533, Greenwich_

After fifteen long hours, the baby finally cried out—a strong cry too. Thank God it was healthy and alive.

Beth did not need a signal to know the gender of the babe. The room was hectic and silent all at once. No one dared to speak, except Anne. Poor Anne.

"What it is? What is it?"

Mary Boleyn tried to calm her sister down, "Shh, shh. Your majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

The tired monarch failed to keep the disappointment off her face as she choked up in sobs.

The entire room was tense. It is not as though Anne could go back in time and change the sex of the babe. One could not help but think that the past ten years had been wasted.

"Lady Seymour," While the sweaty Beth was waiting by the door in her thoughts, Nanne approached her, "Her majesty would like if you were to tell the King of the...news."

"Me?" Beth's face etched in disillusion and fear.

"Beth now is not for time to be confused. You will obviously tell Secretary Cromwell, as part of your familiarity with him, he will tell the King, and then the King will choose how he will deal with the matter. But you must go now and hide any emotions from your face." After that was said, the head lady-in-waiting pushed Beth out of the rooms to begin her dreadful journey.

The minute the young lady-in-waiting opened the door out into the hall, the crowd was demanding answers. Luckily Gregory was there to pull Beth away from the mob and toward the King's quarters.

"Well?" Greg whispered in anticipation.

"Well, nothing." Beth was being frosty.

"Beth, come on now."

Beth pulled her betrothed to a quiet corner before the Great Hall, "You really think I want to talk about the fact Anne Boleyn failed to do what she divided the entire country for?"

"Bloody hell, it's a girl?"

"Yes, yes Gregory for goodness sake it is a girl."

"So what is she going to do?"

"Well, I'll inform your father to inform the King and that will be that." Beth lamely concluded.

"My father will do nothing of a sort."

The emotional messenger began to complain.  
"Greg—"

"The King is fond of you so you will inform his majesty of this unfortunate event. Thus, the news will be delivered less harshly."

"Someone's been practicing their diplomacy." Beth crossed her arms in an unimpressed fashion.

Greg ignored her haughty remark, "Come on, let's get on with it shall we?" The Cromwell heir proceeded to drag his unruly friend down the hall.

The pair eventually got to the hall, and once the King's standard-bearer opened the door the first person they were met with was Cromwell.

"Oh, Gregory, and Elizabeth, do you bring pleasant news?" Cromwell joyfully greeted them. However, the silence he was met with spoken louder than any words, "Oh, I understand. Well is the babe at least healthy?"

"Yes, very healthy my lord," Beth responded dutifully.

"Well then, let us go tell the King." The Great Room before the King's private chambers were filled with the King's men. It was a good thing that most of the men, including the King, were distracted by the palace fool.

Beth slowly walked beside the King to whisper in his ear, since he did not see her Henry had no time to react to seeing her, "Your majesty, I must apologize for the interruption, but it is my duty to inform you that Her Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby girl." Beth whispered in Henry's ear.

It would only go downhill from now on.

The foursome eventually arrived in the Queen's chambers with enough time for Anne and the babe to look somewhat presentable.

Both Cromwells remained before the chamber doors. While Beth was basically pushed into tiptoeing behind the fragile monarch.

Once Beth and Henry entered the chamber Henry paused for a bit before he swallowed his pride and went into Anne's bedroom.

Beth, a little uncertain on what to do, asked the King's groomsmen behind her, "Should I follow him?"

"I believe it would be appropriate for a lady-in-waiting to the Queen to at least stay in the vicinity of her majesty's sight but out of his majesty's way, m'lady." The shorter one out of the two boys replied.

"Thank you." With that Beth quietly moved toward Anne's bedroom and stayed close to the door, "Your majesties." The young Seymour girl curtsied for respect, but it was not as if they were paying attention.

"I'm so sorry," A somber Anne slightly whispered.

Henry, tearful and humiliated, took a moment to reply, "You and I are both young, and by God's grace boys will follow."

Anne only nodded her head with her eyes up in thanks.

When Henry turned to leave the room, Beth curtsied once more, "Your majesty."

But for some reason, the King paused for a breathe to inspect the mysterious beauty before him and then acknowledged her, "Lady Elizabeth."

Henry then moved around the curtsied Seymour to practically run out of the room.

Beth quickly rose after his majesty left, but not before saying a quick 'Your majesty' to the Queen, who would have killed Beth if her eyes had anything to say about it.

Beth just ignored her monarch and moved to the main room to clean the room up, to relieve her stress and forget about the fact that the King was studying her for more than five seconds. After Paris, Beth believed it would be best if she kept her distance from the King but avoiding his glances were not going to save her from him any longer.

* * *

_not edited_

_word count_: 2770 words

_**Comment, Add, Fav, Review!**_


End file.
